I am so sorry
by chachouille
Summary: Une suite alternatif au 302


Titre : I am so sorry  
Auteur : Anne charlotte  
Adresse email: lasirene3   
Avertissements : c'est une histoire d'amour entre deux femmes  
Catégorie : Romance  
Personnages : Nikki, Helen principalement  
Résumé : alternatif après le 302  
Disclaimer « La série Bad Girls ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de Shed production. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

A/N : Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu détester Helen sur ce coup, voilà la scène revu à ma façon

Helen se décida à aller rendre visite à Nikki, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu seule depuis qu'elles avaient rompu, plus elle s'approchait de sa cellule, plus son cœur battait vite, elle voulait que tout se passe bien entre elles malgré la séparation mais son ex-compagne avait un fort caractère.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Barbara qui se levait, prit ses affaires pour manger et sortit de la pièce, sans un mot, elle repoussa la porte afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Elle vit la jeune femme dans son lit couchée, qui lui tournait le dos, cela lui fit mal, d'habitude dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, elle avait le droit à des sourires, cela lui manqua et son cœur se pinça à l'idée que Nikki lui en voulait encore. Elles avaient échangés des paroles violentes lors de leur dernier entretien, elles s'étaient blessées. Elle s'approcha, toujours silencieusement, elle ne savait pas comment sa présence serait accueillie mais elle devait poursuivre, elle avait l'impression que Nikki laissait tomber et ça elle ne le voulait pas, elle devait continuer à se battre, elle voulait qu'elle se batte, elle devait sortir d'ici, elle voulait la jeune femme libre, libre de pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés sans chaines entre elles. Elle appela la détenue, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle s'assit sur son lit à ses côtés, mais Nikki ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se sentit mal, elle souffrait déjà d'avoir mis fin à leur relation et à cela se rajoutait la culpabilité de faire souffrir une autre personne.

« Nikki il faut continuer à se battre, je t'en prie pour nous. » dit-elle tout en lui touchant le dos afin de la faire réagir, il fallut deux tentatives pour que celle-ci se retourne et la regarde.

Elle fut contente d'avoir enfin l'attention de la jeune femme mais elle fut aussi triste lorsqu'elle vit les larmes coulaient des yeux de celle qu'elle aimait, elle se sentit à nouveau coupable, son cœur se serra, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, elles avaient du mal toutes les deux à gérer leur relation, Nikki avait fait une folie en sortant une nuit de la prison et elle prenait des risques à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux seules. S'était trop fort ce qu'elles vivaient ensembles pour pouvoir se contenter de moments volés, surtout depuis qu'elles avaient vécu cette nuit, elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester loin de la détenue.

« Tait toi, il n'y a plus de nous. » lui répondit Nikki. Cela lui fit mal, elle le voulait encore ce nous, elle voulait être avec la jeune femme qui avait complétement changé sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir définitivement, pas après ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

« Si mais il faut que tu sortes d'ici. Nous devons penser à l'avenir c'est tout. »

« T'as rien compris depuis le temps, tu crois savoir mais tu es larguée le seul avenir qu'on a ici c'est la date de notre libération, c'est la dessus qu'on se concentre c'est notre seule façon de tenir et moi j'en ai pas. »

« Avant tu n'en avais pas non plus et tu as réussi à tenir. »

« Je t'avais avant. Tu te rends compte que je tenais toute une semaine rien à attendre que nos regards se croisent et quand nous nous étions enfin regardé ça me permettait de tenir une semaine de plus. Tu m'obliges à me souvenir et je veux tout oublier.»

Oh Nikki, je suis vraiment désolée, pensa Helen.

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisse oublier parce que l'avenir existe encore. »

« Un avenir qui pourrait arriver dans douze ou quinze ans, autant dire une éternité. »

« Non, ne te décourage pas, ça va arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses. Je crois en toi et en ta libération. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de la femme qu'elle aime.

« Helen qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda la détenu en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme afin qu'elle la retire.

« Nikki, s'il te plait. » Répondit-elle en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle sentait sa raison fléchir de plus en plus, et laissait la place à ses sentiments, elle avait toujours eu du mal à résister à la détenue, ses sentiments prenant le dessus à chaque fois.

« Helen stop. » Murmura la jeune femme en réponse.

« Je ne peux pas. » Ne pouvant plus combattre ses sentiments, elle se saisit des lèvres de la femme qu'elle aime, et l'embrassa tendrement.

En sentant les lèvres de la femme qu'elle aimait à nouveau sur les siennes, tout raison s'envola, elle se laissa entrainer, la pressant contre elle afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Des gémissements s'entendirent dans la cellule venant des deux femmes, la passion prit le pas, emportant la raison des deux personnes, ne se souciant de rien à part satisfaire leur désir. Nikki en voulait plus, elle voulait retrouver les sensations de la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensembles, elle glissa ses mains entre elles, s'attaquant à la ceinture qu'elle défit, puis elle passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt après l'avoir dégagé du pantalon, caressant la peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin remontant vers sa poitrine, emprisonnant un sein sous sa main. En sentant la douce pression, Helen se mit à gémir, heureuse de retrouver les sensations qu'elle avait découverte il y a peu.

Nikki était ravie de sentir à nouveau la jeune femme contre elle mais contre toute attente la raison prit le pas sur la passion et ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennui et en attirer à la femme qu'elle aimait, elle enleva doucement sa main du sein, et la posa sur sa joue, remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille d'Helen puis elle détacha doucement ses lèvres, ce qui déplut à sa partenaire.

« Nikki, continue… » Dit-elle en voulant saisir ses lèvres de nouveau.

« Helen, stop, on doit parler et de plus nous sommes dans ma cellule, n'importe qui peut entrer. »

« Oh mon dieu » Répondit-elle en se rendent compte dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Elle se leva brusquement, mettant de la distance entre elles, se rhabillant et commençant à faire les cent pas.

« Helen, calme-toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête.»

« Désolée. » Dit-elle en se rasseyant à côté de la jeune femme.

Nikki prit sa main mais garda le silence quelques minutes avant de se lancer.

« Helen, ou on en est toutes les deux, car là je suis un peu larguée, tu me brises le cœur en rompant et ensuite tu viens me voir et m'embrasses, que veux-tu réellement ? »

« J'en sais rien, tout est confus. »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses mots qu'elle vit qu'elle avait une fois de plus blessée la personne qu'elle aimait.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Nikki, ça j'en suis sûr, mais je ne veux pas que ce qu'on ressente ne soit un obstacle à ta libération, je veux que tu sortes d'ici, ça j'en suis sûr. »

« Helen, ça peut prendre du temps, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une mauvaise nouvelle qu'il faut abandonner, Claire ne lâche pas l'affaire. »

« Je n'abandonne pas, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs Helen, pour le moment je suis enfermée ici et toi tu es dehors. »

« Mais ça va changer. »

« Ne sois pas trop optimiste, tu m'as toi-même dit que ça allait être difficile. »

« Difficile mais pas impossible, sois moins pessimiste. »

« Okay, et en attendant, on fait quoi ? Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, un coup oui, un coup non, je ne veux pas revivre de dispute comme la dernière. Ca fait trop mal.» Dit-elle en caressant la joue d'Helen. Celle-ci mit sa main sur la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Nikki, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est nouveau pour moi, je suis un peu perdue.»

« Je sais Helen, écoute, je t'aime et j'aime les moments qu'on passe ensemble et je sais que sortir de prison n'était pas la meilleure idée, que je n'aurais pas du te mettre dans cette position mais je ne le regrette pas, j'ai aimé passer cette nuit avec toi. »

« J'ai aussi aimé n'en doute pas. » Dit-elle en caressant la joue de la prisonnière et en lui souriant.

« Mais ? »Répondit-elle en voyant la femme qu'elle aime baisser la tête. Elle passa sa main sous le menton d'Helen de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux qu'elle aime tant.

« Rien. » Dit-elle en se mordant la langue.

« Dis-moi. »

« C'était nouveau pour moi et tu m'as fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations et j'ai aimé ça. » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« Tu rougis, je ne te savais pas aussi prude. »

« Je ne suis pas prude. »

« Je trouve ça mignon. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Arrête de me charrier Nikki. » Et pour faire taire la prisonnière elle l'embrassa, cette dernière lui répondit aussitôt. Elles finirent par se séparer par manque d'air.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va résoudre la situation. »

« Je sais mais je ne vois pas de solution idéale. »

« Helen, que veux-tu ? »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je veux faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous. »

« Ca je le sais, ce que je te demande c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. » Dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Toi. » Murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion. Ce qui fit sourire Nikki, tout n'était pas perdu entre elles.

« Ca ne sera pas facile mais on peut le faire Helen, je veux être avec toi aussi. »

« Plus d'évasion, je suis sérieuse Nikki, même si on se dispute plus d'évasion. »

« Tu n'as pas aimé la réconciliation. »

« Nikki ! Je suis sérieuse là, plus d'évasion, on a eu de la chance cette fois-ci mais ne recommence pas, on fait les choses comme il faut, tu vas sortir d'ici par la grande porte en gagnant ton appel et ne fait rien qui risque de compromettre tes chances. Promet le moi. »

« A une condition. »

« Nikki. » Dit-elle en la fusillant du regard.

« Helen, pour que ça marche, tu dois aussi me laisser prendre des décisions pour nous ou du moins m'écouter et y réfléchir en prenant en compte mon avis, je suis enfermée ici certes mais je choisis comment mener ma vie, tu ne décides pas de tout sans me consulter. Je ne veux pas revivre la dispute qu'on a eu, quand tu as des doutes, des questions, parles en moi, il faut qu'on communique plus, surtout vu notre situation, d'accord ?»

« Ok mais plus de bêtise, et ne provoque personne, que ce soit gardiens ou prisonnières. »

« Je sais me tenir. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Hum tu veux que je te rappel certains évènements. » Répondit-elle malicieusement.

« Ça ira. Helen, je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir et que tu es changée d'avis pour nous. »

« Je t'aime Nikki, et je suis désolée, vraiment. »

« C'est bon Helen, c'est derrière nous, nous ne vivons pas une vie de couple normal et j'ai un fort caractère ce qui ne rend pas les choses simples. Je te promets de me tenir à carreaux. »

« Et moi de prendre en compte ton opinion et de plus communiquer. »

« Je t'aime. »

Helen l'embrassa à nouveau afin de sceller leur nouvel accord puis elle sortit de la cellule de la jeune femme.

Fin


End file.
